Coated medical devices which repeatedly come into contact with bodily tissue, such as surgical needles, are required to be lubricious, yet durable enough to withstand multiple contacts with tissue. However, lubricity is often sacrificed at the expense of making a more durable coating that adheres well to medical devices. There are many coating materials that are extremely lubricious, but either do not adhere well to the desired substrates or easily wear off the substrate during use. Likewise, many extremely durable coatings exist, but these coatings are not considered lubricious. Various attempts have been made to find coating compositions and/or a method of applying coating compositions that can provide durability and lubricity simultaneously. Accordingly, the present invention solves this problem by providing coating compositions and methods of application, which provide both durability and lubricity, as well as decreased manufacturing time.